Unexpected Surprises
by Mistiel
Summary: [SasuNaru] Wrote this little thing for Sasuke's birthday. Couldn't think of a good title. PG13 for implied smutting.


Birds chirped in the distance and the bright rays of sunshine shone through the big fluffy clouds that dotted the clear blue sky. Uchiha Sasuke hated days like these. Where people were too happy and the sun was too bright and too warm for his liking. But most of all, he hated what -day- it was.

It was his birthday.

He loathed it with a fiery passion. Though he could remember in days passed when such an event brought happiness and joy to his peaceful little heart. But those days have come and gone and were to never happen again. Not in this lifetime at least.

Yet he was standing here on the bridge in the center of the park that overlooked most of Konoha's lower grounds waiting for that blond idiot to show up.

He had -begged- Sasuke to meet him here about noon today and it was already a quarter past. He'd give the blond ten more minutes before he'd leave. Just then the boys hyper voice rang out, shattering the peaceful calm that had settled over him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, grinning widely as he ran up the long set of stairs to meet the Uchiha. Panting softly as he came to a stop he smiled brightly and handed the Uchiha boy a wrapped box.

Sasuke blinked, looked up at the blond and blinked again. "What is it?" He asked, not yet sure if he should be annoyed.

"It's a present stupid! Happy Birthday!" Naruto grinned, pushing the box against the boys chest for him to take.

Of course, it should be expected that Naruto would do something like this, giving him something when he didn't even want it. He hated his birthday, why should he take pleasure in someone giving him something he probably already had or didn't even need.

Naruto pushed the box against Sasuke's chest a little harder. "Take it dumbass, I even wrapped it!" He said, voice lilting in annoyance.

Sasuke sighed. He'd humour the idiot blond. Just this once. After all, it's not like he cared that Naruto remembered his birthday and thought to get him something. Of course not.

Taking the box, the Uchiha carefully unwrapped it as he glanced up to the blond's face to see an exited look playing across it. It made him nervous.

Letting the pretty wrapping fall to the ground, he stared at the lid, heart thumping within his chest. Carefully he pulled it open and stared into it with an odd look on his face.

"Naruto .."

There was nothing in it. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Not a goddamn thing. His brows furrowed at this as he felt the disappointment wash over him. ".. Naruto?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" The blond's voice sounded, almost a bit too close for his liking.

"There's nothing in here. Is this some kind of joke?" He asked, pulling his gaze up from the box to the blond in front of him. "Because I don't think it's very fun--"

His eyes widened as he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own and his heart did flip flops at the sensation. He wasn't sure whether to push Naruto away and deck him or pull him closer and kiss him back. He settled with the latter. Dropping the box to the ground his hands reached up and fisted themselves in the blond's orange jacket.

Naruto smiled into the kiss, tongue prodding against the Uchiha's lips, seeking entrance. Once granted he slid the wet appendage inside, mapping out the canvas that was the boys warm mouth. A soft sound escaped Sasuke as he returned the kiss in full, the two now fighting for dominance. Naruto let out a small whimper and Sasuke smirked against his lips. He had won.

Pulling back in favour of air, the two boys stood there panting, faces slightly flushed. Sasuke's dark gaze darted up to Naruto's, an odd look playing across his features.

"What was that?" He asked quietly, just slightly confused.

"Your birthday present." The blond replied, grinning.

"Okay." That didn't answer his question. "Then why was the box empty?" Obviously he wasn't grasping whatever concept the blond was trying to show him.

"Because some of the best things aren't even things at all." Naruto said quietly, smiling up at him. "Did you like it?"

When the hell did that idiot become so insightful? "Yeah .. I did. Now where's the rest of my present."

Naruto's brow raised in question, "What? That was it. That was your present." The blond's eyes widened. "S-Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"Getting the rest of my present." He said with a feral grin.

"B-But ..."

"Hn."

"S-Sasuke .. ahh .. someone might see us!"

"That's not my problem."

"But .. nnf .. ahh .. we-we're in public!"


End file.
